


Reckless behaviour

by lmskitty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, PWP without Porn, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmskitty/pseuds/lmskitty
Summary: Rodimus ends up seeing more than he intended when he sneaks into Megatron's room to find out what he's been writing about him on that damn datapad of his.Megastar with a brief mention of rodimags. Sett early lost light with Starscream still in charge of Cybertron.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Reckless behaviour

Rodimus snuck into Megatron's private chambers frowning to see just how damn spotless it was. As he was technically a prisoner he didn't have much in the way of personal items but what he did have was all positioned neatly, a desk and chair, a large basic looking berth in the middle, a communication screen on the wall facing the room in-between windows showing the endless galaxies on the left and a cupboard to the right which was utterly empty and then beside that a door to a very small wash racks.

Rodimus grumbled to himself searching through empty drawers of the desk. So Megatron's speeches of not needing "clutter" had been true, if not for the size of the berth one would think no one slept in here. Still there had to be something of use, for days now he had been making notes on his datapad whenever he watched Rodimus work and it was infuriating. Everytime he asked what he was scribbling he had declared it "information relating to your appraisal and therefore not for your attention." The smug glitch. 

At first he had brought his own datapad and started making his own notes and humming noises when he watched his Co-Captain but that had only worked until Megatron had easily seen over his shoulder that he was merely writing "stupid idiot warlord saying stupid things again" which had made Megatron roll his eyes. Ultra Magnus had reprimanded him for being childish which had made Megatron smirk and made him even angrier. 

No. Rodimus had decided to be mature about this, so he had broken into Megs room and was intent on finding that damn datapad and seeing what was on there finally. 

In the bottom drawer there it lay, he grabbed it and sat on the berth swiping the screen only to sigh at the password login. Great. 

Suddenly he heard the incoming of Megatron's loud treads, he panicked first getting up and going to the window and then the door before scrambling into the cupboard and staring at the ceiling in frustration. 

Of course. Of fragging course. 

Through the small lines along the middle of the cupboard he could see Megatron enter and shut the door locking it behind him.

Rodimus slid to the floor sitting down letting his helm rest against the wall. 

Maybe Ultra Magnus was right, maybe it was his constant recklessness that landed him in situations like this and that was his downfall as a leader…

Then again maybe he could use the time to spy on Megatron and learn some valuable information? 

Take that Mags! He knew his recklessness was just part of his cool and cavalier attitude to life and totally made him an awesome leader. Besides, what's a good leader if you don't take risks anyway! 

(A boring one if Megs and Mags were anything to go by)

"What do you want" 

Rodimus nearly jumped and gave away his whole position before he realised that they were no longer alone. There on the communication screen sat the leader of Cybertron and Lord Bitch himself, Starscream. 

"Oh come on don't be like that. Aren't I allowed to message you once in a while?" Starscream said looking mock hurt, one clawed hand on his chest where his spark would be if he had one. 

"Tell me what you want from me now or I'm ending this call" Megatron said. 

Starscream frowned. Then sighed. 

"Fine-" 

He looked genuinely uncomfortable. 

"I miss you" 

Megatron paused with his hand over the control on the wall and then laughed hard. 

"Oh frag you!!! I knew I shouldn't have called you you old scrapheap-"

"I miss you too," Megatron said, placing his hand on the berth beside him and away from the control.

"Oh" Starscream said. And then smiled slightly, without the malice, he looked undecidedly un-Starscream like. Rodimus felt a little uncomfortable, true this was some good dirt but seeing the former decepticons speak like this was weird. Weren't they supposed to be at each other's throats trying to kill each other?

"Heavy is the helm that wears the crown I suppose if you've decided you miss me"

Starscream slumped in his chair.

"You suppose correctly. It's not like leading the cons, that was...easy.. blackmail here and there, shoot someone in the leg. An easy day in command" 

"Hmmm." Megatron agreed. 

"I have to talk so much and I know I'm good at that but primus, what is it with these autobots and talking about their feelings." 

"Tell me about it" Megatron relaxed a little leaning back. "I do find myself nostalgic for the days of the Nemesis.Sometimes I wouldn't even have to say anything, just stare at the stunticons and they would immediately spill whatever idiot plot they had gotten themselves into" 

"Usually one of mine" Starscream said wistfully and Megatron chuckled. 

"Today Brainstorm's lab caught on fire." 

"Again?" Starscream asked and Megatron nodded pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"How's the plan with Rodimus?" 

Megatron let go of his face.   
"Honestly working wonders, I've been carrying around that empty datapad and just working on some poetry but he's convinced I'm writing something scathing about him. He's lost all interest in doing anything stupid for a while I think he's too fixated on figuring out what I'm doing" 

Rodimus put down the datapad beside him in fear that he would crush it in his grip. 

Fragging primus dammit!!!! How could he have been so stupid!!!! 

And Megatron was right too!!! He hadn't done anything fun in ages he'd been too focussed on that damn fictional appraisal. 

The absolute glitch, he would get him back for this -

"Have you fragged him yet" 

WHAT 

Megatron snorted. "Don't get me wrong he's very attractive but he's absolutely not my type" 

Not his type?!? How dare he! He was everybody's type! Besides Megatron was absolutely not his type and never would be, he didn't make a habit of clanging ex decepticon warlords anyway thank you very much!!

"I don't know.. he's bratty, attractive, young, slim built. You could dent those door wings of his like wings easily if you wanted to. Seems very much like your type if I'm anything to go by" Starscream said, teasing him in an almost bored tone checking the length of his nails. 

"Fine I'll admit I've thought of it but no, I haven't fragged anyone since you if that's what you wanted to hear" 

Starscream smiled slyly. 

"What about you and Wheeljack, you were awfully close" 

"Wheeljack is...lovely. Really he's very sweet"

Megatron chuckled. "Too gentle?"

Starscream laughed. "Primus you have no idea. I tried, I really did but I decided we're better as friends. He wouldn't even put his servos on my neck and it wouldn't even hurt me!"

"So this is what this is, you've rung me up because your system is running hot" 

Starscream smiled. "Of course. Don't tell me you havent been thinking about me when you self service, I made myself all pretty for you and everything" 

Megatron smirked. "I had noticed, new polish?" 

"Of course." Starscream sat back a little to show his wings, flitteringly beautifully polished to perfection. 

Megatron let out a long exhale. And sat up straight again, his tone changing completely.   
"Show me what I've been missing, show me how wet that pretty little valve of yours is and I might let you see my spike" 

Rodimus gasped and put his hand over his mouth, he should leave, this was definitely too far. But those long legs of Starscream's were opening wide, one on either side of the table he was sat at and primus was he flexible and hot, one of his servos sliding down his chest to lightly stroke along his panels and collect the bead of fluid that had gathered there as he slid the panel open. Red and black, the bio lights shone inside. It was certainly very pretty. Megatron hummed in approval. 

"No touching" he said as Starscream's servo had already slid down to his node and was making small circles. Starscream whined. 

"Please-" 

"You can touch everywhere else but not that, not yet. Now. You said you've missed me. Since we're feeling nostalgic why don't we pretend I'm there with you, what would you be doing" 

Starscream sighed as his servos slid over his body and chose to rest over his fans and the tips of them before sliding back over his shoulder to run along his wings which shook slightly. 

"It would be like just after a meeting and you've made everyone else leave the room and it's just us. I'd walk along the table to you, and slide one of my servos over your thighs and you'd just sit back and watch me as I'd sit on the table in front of you. I'd run my servos over myself like this and then-"

"I'd have you open your panels and I'd move in and lick your neck and pull your thighs apart wider" Megatron said "I'd hold your beautiful face in my hands and kiss you."

"I'd bite your lips for trying" Starscream moaned."And tear them and there would be just the taste of energon as I pulled you closer to me" 

Megatron smirked and slid his hand down to his panels. 

Rodimus squeezed his legs together, he could feel his spike straining against his panel. This was so fucked up even for him but surely it wouldn't hurt to just ease the pressure? They were so into it and everything they were saying was so hot it wouldn't hurt would it? He released his panel and slid his servo down to grip his spike and god it felt good, the sighs Starscream was making in that usually so awful voice now soft and breathy going straight to his arousal as he squeezed his hand up and down his spike. 

"I'd push you forward on the table and kiss all over those thighs leaving small bites and tearing into your sensitive plating before letting my glossa run over the outline of your valve and then I'd move my glossa in and taste you before moving my glossa up to lap at your node." Megatron said, there was a click and his panel released and Rodimus nearly whined not able to see what Starscream was seeing. He clearly had a sizable spike if Starscream's reaction was anything to go by. 

"Oh...please can I-" 

"You may, but slowly. Do you still have that toy?"

"The one like you? Of course I use it all the time when I think of you" Starscream said moaning as he rubbed his node in slow movements side to side. 

"Get it". Megatron said the back of his arm moving slowly up and down as he stroked his own length. Starscream nodded then returned with a hefty grey and red ridged spike. 

Rodimus bit his lip to keep from moaning. He was a size queen himself having ridden Mags once or twice but that was still quite a sizable spike. 

"I'm licking over your node slowly at first but then faster, back and furth before running my glossa in circles and using my fingers to push inside you, teasing you open. First one then two then three. 

Starscream left the spike on the side and mimicked the action opening his valve with his fingers. 

"Mmm. I want more" 

"You always do" Megatron chuckled and sat back, his hand moving faster over his spike. Rodimus shook trying to match their pace but not make a noise from his hiding place. 

"I want you to frag your valve with that spike and imagine it's me, I'm pulling you closer to my hips on the table now, standing between your legs as I undo my panel and slide my spike over your hot tight valve back and forth teasing you before I push in slowly inch by inch."

Starscream matched the description with his actions, pushing the large false spike into his small tight valve. His mouth open in a high pitched whine. 

"I pull your legs up to my shoulders and I'm fragging you slowly at first, building up the pace before I start to frag you hard, your body pushing along the desk as I push my spike in and out of your wanting valve." 

Starscream moaned, pushing the spike in and out and faster, his other servo a blur over his node. Rodimus sighed his servo gripping his spike hard and sliding up and down as his other hand moved to his valve pushing two fingers inside trying to imagine what the false spike felt like. 

"Megatron oh! I-Im digging my nails in tightly to your hips pulling you in harder, bending my legs as I grind back against your spike. I -oh my - Its so good, your spike is so big inside me and I-"

Rodimus felt himself lose control completely, overloading hard moving his fingers out of his valve to his mouth to quieten the moan that wrecked through him as he felt wave upon wave of pleasure run through him. Luckily the noises Starscream was making more than covered his sounds. He fell back against the wall but still could not keep his eyes away from the sight in front of him. Starscream's frantic movements as he rubbed his node furiously in time to the movement of the large false spike in and out of him. 

"Overload for me Starscream that's it, I want to hear you, I'm pounding into you now, one hand round your wing denying it under my grip holding you tight so I can frag you mercilessly because you are mine Starscream. Mine and mine alone. Now. Overload for me" 

"Megatron! Yes!" Starscream's body arched, holding the spike inside him as his valve pulsed around it and he shuddered almost violently, his usually screeching voice in a long moan as he overloaded hard. Rodimus watched Megatron pause and shudder too, letting out a groan as his left hand gripped the berth so hard the padded material tore under his strong servo and his right arm finally slowed. 

They sat there resting for a moment before Starscream took the toy out and winced as he leaked fluids all over his chair. 

"I hold you there, beneath me and then I pull your legs from my shoulders and kiss you again." Megatron murmured and Starscream smiled. 

"I kiss you back" 

Starscream closed his panel. "Sap" 

Megatron smirked. "You're the one who said he misses me first" 

"Hmmm. True." Staracream said. "For what it's worth I meant it."

"Could have fooled me the way you spoke about me in court" Megatron said and Starscream smiled. 

"We can't escape the crimes we have committed Megatron, even me." 

"Trouble in high office?"

He sighed. "Always. Let me know when you're next on cybertron..I could arrange for a place to stay. It would be good to see you, not just to get my spike sucked."

"I'd appreciate that but I'd rather not inform you. I prefer the face you pull when I surprise you" 

Starscream snorted. "Till next time" he said and clicked off. 

Megatron sat there for a moment before standing and moving to the wash racks in the room beside him. Rodimus scrambled to close his panels and stand up. 

"I'd ask if you enjoyed the show but I think given that I heard you moaning that's more than obvious. When I'm done in here I expect you to have gone and my datapad exactly where I left it." Megatron's voice came from behind the door. 

Rodimus didn't have to think twice.


End file.
